Loving Him Is Red
by IsabelleReid
Summary: Set after 4x04 The Break Up. This is what i think happens after the 'storm'. Blaine comes back to Kurt, but is Kurt willing to listen to anything he has to say? No character deaths or any character bashing. Not sure what to do with Finchel yet though. Love to hear some feedback as to whether to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Him Is Red; Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Yeah, hang on. My break's in 5 minutes." Kurt shouted through to one of his co-workers at . It had been 4 months since he'd spoken to Blaine; the other boy had called and texted obsessively until a few weeks ago and it seemed he had given up. He felt bad for ignoring him for so long but he still wasn't sure whether he could deal with what had happened yet. _His_ Blaine had promised to be with him forever; he'd **promised **him. This coming from the guy who flipped out because I was texting one guy.

Kurt smoothed down his new black military jacket and smiled, it was Christmas break soon and Finn would finally be able to come and see him although neither of them had mentioned Kurt's roommate who Finn was very estranged with.  
"Kurt, there's a guy at the door and he's really cute." One of his new best friends at Vogue shouted; Jay. He'd quickly learned that Jay was also gay and had a thing for someone at their workplace whose name was still a mystery.  
"Hilarious Jay." He scowled at his friend then got up, usually the hottie was their creepy mailman or the strange perverted photographer who seemed to have taken to Kurt a little too kindly. The older man gave Kurt a wink then smirked as he got back to his column.

The "guy" in question was sat patiently in the lavish reception area, a letter clutched in his hands along with a single red rose. The man looked very boyish in the way that his posture was compromised, his usually gelled hair was curly and unkempt and he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. Kurt took one look at the man and raised a hand to his mouth in shock. He wasn't supposed to turn up here. He hurt him and Kurt was supposed to be the one in control of what happened now.  
"Kurt. I wrote a letter incase you didn't want to listen." The man finally said and confirmed his suspicions. He stood and looked at Kurt, in **that** way. The way he used to when he'd forgotten to pick up Kurt's coffee, or he couldn't come to see Kurt from Dalton in the earlier days. He held out the letter to him and seemed slightly happier when the pale boy took it and put it in his pocket.  
"I'm on a break. There's a coffee shop nearby." Was all Kurt said as he wrung his hands together, something he'd developed when he was stressed. "How have you been?" Kurt finally began quietly after they'd got their coffees and were sat at a private booth near the window.  
"Alright, I suppose, I've been busy with Grease and Sectionals. Other than that then yeah, I've been busy." Blaine said, stopping occasionally to take sips of his drink. Kurt did notice that he wouldn't look at him though.  
"Me too, I've been working on my music video thing and it's been really manic."  
"That's really good, Kurt. I'm really glad you're getting where you want to be." He said and finally looked at the love of his life. He reached forward to place a hand on his, remembering how they'd done so many times before. "I came here to talk to you because I really hope we can still be friends. I know I was an idiot and I've never been sorrier in my entire life. My parents are away for the Christmas holiday and I wondered whether I could spend some time here with you and Rachel?"  
"That's really up to Rachel." Kurt shrugged and checked his phone for any new messages. "I have this weekend off so I finish work in a few hours, Rachel's at the apartment how about you stay the weekend and we can talk it over?" he asked once he'd put his phone back in his pocket with an exasperated sigh. He thought he hated Blaine for what he did, but seeing him in the flesh was making his resolve crumble.

Blaine ended up taking a taxi to Rachel and Kurt's apartment, smiling briefly as Rachel welcomed him happily with open arms before frowning. He should of known that Rachel was his friend, but she was foremost Kurt's best friend and he was the guy that had broken her best friend's heart.  
"I'm sorry. How bad was it?" he asked, embarrassed as he looked at her and then down at the floor.  
"2 weeks of solid crying and a small amount of drinking, nothing we couldn't handle." She said curtly and went back to preparing what looked like spaghetti Bolognese. He wondered how she had taken the break up with Finn, seeing him back at McKinley was a shock; even more so when he'd found out the nature of his visit.  
"I still love him, Rach. I tried to make this thing with Eli work but it turned out I was just another notch on his bedpost which I really should have seen coming." He began again once he'd thought about what he wanted to say after a long silence. "I need to have him back. I need him. I didn't think it'd be this bad but I haven't eaten in days, I haven't had a proper night's sleep in what feels like months and I just can't stand being in Ohio, thinking that maybe he's moved on to someone closer, someone who won't break his heart the second he's out the door." Rachel finally turned around and embraced her friend, stroking his unruly curls while he sobbed into her shoulder. She needed to think of a way of helping Blaine, that wouldn't upset Kurt and make him feel betrayed.

* * *

Kurt walked into the apartment, a half hour after he was supposed to have finished and collapsed on their sofa. He'd almost forgotten about Blaine until he saw him come from their bathroom, hair damp and curly; he looked slightly healthier which was the main thing.  
"Rachel and I made spaghetti." He said simply and looked in the oven to remove the large saucepan. He separated out the portions and called Rachel back from her bedroom where she was trying to give the pair some space. She walked in and hugged Kurt like she did every day when he came back from work.

"Blaine was telling me that he'd love to stay here over Christmas break and that he's applied to NYU for a Music Performance course. I think it'd be nice for him to experience New York before he hopefully moves here in 6 months." Rachel said when they'd all finished eating and were sat there in an awkward silence.  
"I've applied for early admissions so I might be here sooner, but we'll have to see where that goes." He explained and was surprised when Rachel left the room again for her bedroom.  
"I've got a date type thing with Brody tonight so it'll just be you guys tonight." She informed them whilst looking for her shoes. She was ready and out of the apartment just half an hour later and Kurt and Blaine had just finished putting the things away from dinner. Blaine leant over Kurt to put away the clean plates and Kurt held his breath, he could smell the essence of what was purely Blaine and it was always something he had loved. He looked down at Blaine just as he too had turned his attention to Kurt. Blaine's eyes softened as he looked at him, resisting the urge to touch the alabaster silk skin that he used to be able to caress whenever he felt the need to.

"Do you think we could go on a date Kurt, even if you hate it and it's our last date ever? I just want to leave things on a happy note with you." Blaine said, his eyes silently pleading the other boy. He could see that Kurt was torn in his decision and waited with baited breath. Kurt took a deep breath and thought over the pro's and con's quickly. _He was the love of my life; but he broke my heart. He broke __**everything**__._  
"Umm—"

* * *

**So guys, after the hideous Break Up episode (hideous in it's events not writing) I thought I would write my idea of what happened/ should happen next. Not sure how much I'll do with this story or how often. It kind of depends on the response I get.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

**KB**

**xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Him Is Red; Chapter 2**

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt chewed his lip nervously as he waited for an answer. He waited with baited breath, until his friend nodded sheepishly. "Just one." Kurt said eventually, heading off to his bedroom to get himself ready. Blaine noticed the acoustic guitar in the corner of the large space, eyeing it curiously. He picked it up and strummed a few chords that he'd been playing with in his spare time. Ever since he and Kurt had broken up he'd been writing a song and so far he'd only managed to work out the guitar chords. He plucked the strings methodically and hummed quietly when suddenly the first line came to him.  
"Loving his is like driving a new Mazarati down a dead end street." He sung, stopping when he heard Kurt emerge back from his room, dressed in a slightly higher fashion version of what he wore to their first proper date.  
"You look- immaculate." Blaine said and smiled, walking towards him, stopping close to him. "Who's guitar is that? I didn't know you or Rachel played. "  
"We don't. I'm learning because I got bored on the weekends and Jay said it'd be a good idea to be able to accompany myself incase I ever go back to music." He said and looked for his satchel, putting it on his shoulder as he led Blaine from the apartment and into the busy streets which were lit by the bright lights of the city.  
"It's quite beautiful out here, Kurt. I can see why you want to stay here."  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Do you have anywhere in mind?" He asked as he checked his phone again. He was sure Jay would have to know what happened with the "hottie." He was surprised when Blaine nodded his head once but didn't elaborate. They walked for a while under the stars in an uncomfortable silence before they walked into a fancy looking building which held a single elevator. Blaine went in and gestured for Kurt to follow him. He pressed the button for floor 42 and suddenly it struck Kurt where they were going. He'd heard from some people at Vogue that there was a new restaurant in the sky, a completely glass restaurant 40 floors up. He'd made a mental note to ask Rach if she'd check it out with him but they'd never got around to it.

"Table for two please." Blaine said calmly, Kurt looking around the room in wonder. It had an open kitchen area where people could see their food being made. By far the most impressive feature was the floor to ceiling glass that covered the entire large area. He looked out in wonder as they towered over most of the sky scrapers in the city; it was easy to see at least a few miles in both directions. Blaine tapped Kurt's side gently to indicate that they should walk to their table as Kurt had zoned out.

Kurt smiled politely as Blaine pulled back his chair for him. He was still a perfect gentleman as he always was. The thing was gentleman didn't even look at other people _like that_ let alone act on their urges just because they were lonely. He wasn't sure whether he still even liked Blaine as a person anymore. He ordered a chicken Caesar salad, Blaine ordering a steak dish. Kurt barely paid attention to anything Blaine was saying because he was trying to sort out how he felt. Half way through the meal the curly haired boy put a hand on his own and he flinched; actually flinched and moved his hand away. All he could think of was Blaine holding this Eli's hand. Staring at Eli in a loving way. Taking Eli to a restaurant and making eyes at him. Suddenly Kurt felt sick, physically and emotionally. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and text Jay, asking whether he was in the area for a talk. A few moments later he received an affirmative message and took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be pretty.  
"Need to go." Kurt mumbled and took off, running towards the elevator and not looking back. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, only relaxing once he heard the elevator door shut and begin to move downwards. He hit call when he found 'Jay' in his phonebook and was glad that he'd been brave enough to get his number in the first place.  
"Yo, I'm outside bro. Where are you?" Jay asked; concern clear in his voice. Kurt was fond of Jay; he was like his big brother. He was 23 and gay too, which was quite helpful to Kurt as he had someone he could actually discuss it with. He looked up to him because he had become an intern with Vogue at the same time as Kurt and now he was in charge of the whole interning process. He took a shining to Kurt during his interview because he was so confident and self-assured. Not so much now.  
"I'll be down in a second." He replied flatly, surprised that Blaine had beaten him to the bottom floor by sprinting down the stairs.  
"What's going on Kurt?" Blaine asked as he tried to stop his voice from faltering. He thought everything was going well. Kurt had agreed to go out with him, he hadn't punched him and he seemed alright, until then.  
"I just can't." Kurt said, hands shaking nervously as he walked passed him to Jay's car where he sat in the driver's side, watching them. The soprano waved nervously as he got in the car, smiling thankfully.  
"So that's Blaine then." Jay said, pulling away in his car and starting the journey back to his own house. He'd heard about Blaine the first time he and Kurt had gone for a drink after work. He'd found out that Kurt had a serious tendency to talk a lot when he'd been drinking. He'd found out that Blaine had cheated and that Kurt had been heartbroken for months until Rachel had had a stern word with him.

Before he could think about what he was doing Kurt felt the familiar sting of tears prickling his eyes. He turned his head away to look at the window and only moved once they had reached Jay's apartment building. He remained silent, sniffling occasionally until he felt the familiar cold leather sofa under his fingers. Jay fixed them both a drink and sat by Kurt, noticing that he was still shaking, his eyes distant. "I thought I could handle it. But I can't." he said eventually and Jay nodded in understanding. He pulled Kurt into his arms and stroked his arm comfortingly. Kurt would be okay; he'd make sure of that.

* * *

Rachel was surprised to see Blaine return back to their place late at night without Kurt. She let him in and waited for him to come in of his own accord. He walked in and sighed, looking at her with red blotchy eyes. "It was all going so well and then he just left with some guy."  
"That'll be Jay. He's Kurt's best friend apart from me. They work together." She explained then shrugged, going back to her TV programme. She really didn't want to get involved with their things at the moment when things with her own love life were so chaotic.

Jay finally relaxed when he heard Kurt's regular little snores from his place beside him on the sofa. He carried Kurt to his spare bedroom and undressed him quickly. His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw a folded up piece of paper fall from Kurt's pocket. He unfolded it and looked at the way the handwriting was beautifully done but the page was littered with mistakes and whole passages that had been crossed out.

_Dear Kurt,_

* * *

**So people, thanks to the ridiculously good response I've been getting in the reviews and with the favourites and follows I've got another chapter ALREADY. So proud of myself. :) big thanks to Jen for her emails and stuff waiting for the new chapter and spurring me to write more already.**

**Enjoy this and let me know what you think? By the way on Twitter I've made an account dedicated to fanfic. It's KayBeeStories feel free to chat.**

**Ooooh yeah, next time we'll find out what Blaine wrote and what happens during the next 2 days of the weekend!**

**Till the next time. (Maybe next week, maybe sooner depending on the response. ;)**

**KB**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3(a)

_**I wanted to give you guys half a chapter so you know i'm not slacking. Haha or forgetting this story in favour of my other one. *hint* haha. I'm desperately seeking a Co-Writer for this btw people. Preferably someone who has or can use the Google Drive (It allows 2 people to access the same file and edit together and see who edited last and what they did. Is awesome, free and online.)**_

_****  
_**Chapter 3a**

(Saturday)

* * *

_Dear Kurt, I'm so sorry that I betrayed your trust and I never meant to hurt you. I can understand that you don't want to talk to me right now but I hope at some time you can. I need you to know that I love you and that Eli meant nothing to me. If you want to talk I'll be at home and I'll answer your call whenever you need me._

_Blaine_

Jay folded the note and put it back in Kurt's jeans pocket. _So that's what all this was about. Blaine had cheated after he'd relentlessly made jibes at Kurt for texting Chandler. Maybe I should take him out at the weekend to take his mind off of things?_

Kurt woke in the morning in a strange apartment and panicked slightly before a familiar face appeared in the doorway and then proceeded to pour him a cup of coffee. He sat up and stretched, letting the scent of caffeine fill his nostrils. He took the cup of coffee and smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks for coming to get me. Rachel was out and I didn't know who else to call." Kurt said after he'd looked at Jay and smiled thankfully.  
"Don't worry Kurt, like i told you last week. We're best friends. You can call me for anything." The older man replied sincerely, sitting by him and gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "You need a night out to forget about Blaine and everything."  
"Maybe, i want to get home now though, Rach will probably be worried." He answered, smiling as he finished his drink and hugged his best friend briefly. "I'll see you at work Monday." He said finally and walked from his apartment.

It was mid November and slightly cold as Kurt walked through the streets of New York. It was pretty quiet for a Saturday morning so he ambled aimlessly towards their apartment. He watched as the cool breeze carried the leaves across the paths like they were light as feathers. When he arrived back at their apartment building it was fast approaching midday and his stomach grumbled in protest.  
"Kurt, oh my gosh. I was so worried. Blaine went home this morning and said you left with some guy last night. I figured it would be Jay but i couldn't be certain." His brunette counterpart squealed, throwing her arms around his neck the minute he arrived back at the apartment. He hugged her back tightly.  
"I'm sorry i never called. Blaine being back, it kind of threw me; y'know."  
"It's okay. He was very apologetic this morning before he went back to Westerville. He gave me strict orders to look after you and that you shouldn't call him because he doesn't deserve it."  
"Okay. I'm going for a shower." Kurt replied shortly. He really did **need** a shower. He felt dirty for some reason.

* * *

The young fashionista let his muscles and his mind relax beneath the steaming water jets. There was something about washing his hair and his body that was therapeutic and calming for him. So Blaine had gone home this morning and didn't want him to call. That was quite mature of him. _I just couldn't help but picture some mystery guy with his arms around him and it made me feel dirty. I just couldn't look at him. _He thought to himself as he shivered involuntarily and walked to his room, towel hanging low on his hips as he selected the days outfit. He settled with a white long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. The weekend were his slightly less high fashion days; that was when he was at work.

"Yep, okay. 8 o'clock. I'll meet you there. Nice to finally talk to you too. Bye." Rachel said quickly when she heard Kurt emerge from his room and sit beside her on the sofa. She was watching Singing In The Rain and he couldn't help but join her; he'd not seen the film in far too long. They sang together and he thought little of Rachel's conversation until after their evening meal. She announced that **they **were going somewhere and that he should get himself dressed in his best "glad rags". (How insulting, nothing he owned could be classed as "rags!")

Nevertheless he dressed up and met Rachel by the door, keys and wallet secured in the pockets of his tight fitting leather jacket. He and Rachel split a taxi and he was surprised when they arrived outside one of New York's most controversial night clubs. It was well-known because both gay men and straight couples liked to meet there. The fasionista was also doubly surprised to see Jay and Brody sat at the bar, nursing two beers. Rachel kissed Brody's cheek gently in greeting and Jay waved at Kurt and urged him to sit down.  
"Bet you didn't think i knew about your best friend; did you?"  
"No. Although you seem to be pretty happy with Brody."  
"Yep, i met him when i was writing a side-piece on NYADA and some of it's high fashion students. We kept in touch and when he kept talking about a talkative brunette with a best friend who also worked at ; i put two and two together and was quite lucky." He laughed and took a swig of his beer. Kurt ordered himself a vodka and coke and shuffled closer to his colleague, unhappy that some of the men in the club were watching him predatorily.

After some light banter and several more vodka and coke's Kurt was compliant enough to agree to work with his slightly older work colleague. Rachel had disappeared with Brody somewhere doing something he didn't dare think about, so he was kind of stuck with Jay, not that he minded. He was quite reserved as he danced with him, slowly moving closer and eventually he wrapped his arms around Jay's neck as he noticed a few of the older men were still watching him. He walked back to the bar and took a seat cautiously after Jay had announced he needed to get some fresh air and that he would come back soon.  
"Well, well, _**well**_, Hummel. Don't you look all dashing here tonight with your new boyfriend. I can't say i blame you either after the whole thing with Eli." A familiar voice remarked, smirking in his usual fashion.  
"Can i have a dance?"

* * *

_**Dun dun dunnnn... Cliffhanger, i know. Check out my new story if you get a chance? Oh and i started a YouTube gaming commentary channel if anyone is interested. Mail me and i'll link it somehow. :) As always. KayBeeStories for story related talk. Thank you all for your continuing support.**_

KB

xo


End file.
